


Apples and Trees

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Because Apples don't fall far from the tree and that includes Batman and his Robin.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Apples and Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I'm moving over from the Net Account.

Tim couldn't stop the laughter as he held his hands tightly over his mouth giggly madly at the sight. Cheeks flushed red form the laughter Tim looked up at the current Batman, aka Damian Wayne, who was scowling at him and looked both embarrassed and ashamed.

"It is not that amusing!" Damian screamed looming over Drake. "Cease your laughter!"

Snorting Tim looked up at him still laughing, his body shaking as he mumbled out that it was just too funny. Just when it looked like Tim was going to stop he glanced down at Damian's side before erupting into a new fit of giggles, this time he had to use one hand to hold onto his side he was laughing so hard.

Damian had turned eighteen a few months ago and had taken over being Batman in Gotham City well his Father was the Batman Leader of Batman Inc.

Nightwing had found a new city to protect, Red Hood had stayed with his outlaws in New York, and Red Robin had stayed behind to help the new Batman out. He stayed in the cave basically been helping Damian from behind the Batcomputer.

Three months later and the contents arrogance of how this version of Batman did just fine on his own. Damian made fun of them all that all of them needed a partner but Batman ver.3 needed no such thing.

So image the surprise when Batman returned to the cave in a foul mood looking like someone had died, and when Tim had walked up to him to asked him what had happened a little kid popped out from behind Batman's cape looking around with big round eyes.

Tim had looked up at Damian in shock his mouth hanging open. Damian had stared back at him with a half horrified half shocked expression his mouth hanging open in a scowl. They had stared at each other for a long moment before a smile pulled at Tim's mouth and soft giggles rose from his throat until the third Robin was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Damian slapped his hands over his face. "This is all Father's fault."

Tim finally managed to get a hold of himself even if a few laughs tried to make there way up as he sat on his hunches smiling at the little black-haired, blue-eyed kid in front of him.

"What's your name?" Tim asked the smile on his face making it hard to be serious.

The little boy huffed out his chest. "Robin."

Tim's smile widened as he glanced up at Damian. "Batman needs a Robin."

Apples don't fall far from the tree.


End file.
